dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Celluza
is the EX-Fusion of Cell and Frieza. Appearance Celluza has two black sects on his head with a spotted purple ball between the sects, a black tail, black arms up to his wrists, and the Metamo-Ring on his left arm. He has a single black spot on his chest and black plates on his legs. He has spotted Purple Bio-Armor that covers most of his body except his hands, face, and neck. Personality Like his fusee, Celluza possesses a polite demeanor and an evil heart. Like Cell, he treats battle as a game though like Frieza he never forgets to take revenge. Biography After Frieza and Cell's failure through Ultra Fusion, the two fuse into Celluza as a last resort. However, Tekka and Pinich fuse together as well, after becoming a Super Saiyan they finally managed to defeat them in a final battle. Power It is unknown how strong Celluza is, though he managed to keep up with the EX-Fusion of Tekka and Pinich for an extended period of time before being defeated. It is possible that Celluza is as strong as, or stronger than Golden Frieza (from the time of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’), as Frieza chose to fuse with Cell into Celluza instead of using his Golden Frieza form in the final battle. In Dragon Ball Fusions, he is classified as a G-Rank fusion putting his power on par with other G-Rank EX-Fusions such as Coohan and Gomas, though he is presumably weaker than G-Rank Potara fusions such as Vegito Blue and Fused Zamasu as Potara fusions are generally superior to EX-Fusions. He is stronger than S-Rank fusions such as Coolieza, Damira, Demon King Daccolo, EX Prilin, Kallohan, and Picohan. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Kamehameha' - The signature technique of the Turtle School which Cell acquired from Goku's cells. One of Celluza's Special Moves. *'Psychokinesis' - The ability to telepathically throw rubble at enemies acquired from Frieza. One of Celluza's Special Moves. *'Regeneration' - The ability to regenerate to restore health acquired by Cell from Piccolo's cells. One of Celluza's Special Moves. **'EX Regeneration' - Restores a medium amount of health each turn. One of Celluza's passive Skills. *'Death Ball' - Celluza lights a spark of energy on his index finger. Once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon and is thrown towards the target. Typically, this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. *'Death Beam' - Celluza extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. *'Pressure EX' - Slows down an enemy. Celluza's Special Skill. *'Proud Victor' - Nulls 90% damage if health goes below 10%. One of Celluza's passive Skills. *'Royalty' - Stat boost when facing a lower level enemy. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Gallery Cellzer.jpg Cellza_in_game.PNG|Celluza in the final battle Artwork_celluza_dokkanHD.jpg|Cellza in Dokkan Battle Site Navigation Category:Fusion Category:Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Frieza's race Category:Androids Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Tyrants Category:Saiyans Category:Nameks Category:Martial Artists